Karma
Karma '''or '''Klaude Aidric Renaldi Mattheus Almonte '''is one of the romance-able options in Cinderella Phenomenon. Due to his curse, he is forced to cross-dress and he gets very annoyed when men fall for this and confess to him. Appearance Normal Karma has long red hair worn in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. He often carries a sword with him. He has a tattoo of a rose on his chest. His normal outfit consists of a dark blue naval jacket with white-gold cuffs ending to his elbow over a white jerkin highlighted in gold. Over this, he wears a dark red scarf trimmed with gold and pinned in place by a gold medallion with a rose motif. His sword is placed in a black leather sheath which he secures around his waist. He alose wears crisp white pants and black knee high boots Disguised In his disguised form, Karma has the appearance of a very attractive woman. He has long red hair worn loose and green eyes. He wears a variety of beautiful dresses and jewelry. His most seen dress has a yellow high-necked top accented by red ruffles with gold trim and long bell-shaped sleeves. A green shawl with roses printed on the pattern is worn in the crooks of the elbow. The waist is hit by a brown and maroon waist cincher, and the skirt is a marroon A-line. Personality He is often seen in the beginning as narcissistic, but once the main character grows closer to him in his route, he has more of a warm personality but at times is isolated, cruel, and brash. Consistently, Karma is known to be quite confident in his skills as a swordfighter openly agreeing to fight against the knights when storming the palace. Because of his curse, Karma often keeps his true loving emotions held back, often disguising them as acts of rudeness.Yet, he is not afraid to admit his own faults and is ashamed when his brutish behavior is called out. Karma is also a romantic. If taken his route, he will ask Garlan about Jurien during their training sessions. As such, he enjoys seeing others in a happy romance. He will also give advice to people about love if they ask. Curse Karma has the Fairy Tale Curse from '''Beauty and the Beast. This curse causes any (uncursed, non-fairy or non-witch) woman who sees his face to fall in love with him (Beauty). He typically dresses as a woman to avoid this. Additionally, if he is to fall in love with a woman in return, he will transform into a Beast. He can hold the Beast side back, but it causes him discomfort and pain and keeps him from truly opening to anyone he truly loves.The rose tattoo on his chest grows more thorns as he gets closer to that stage. Fairy Tale References Karma's main motif is a rose. In Villenevue's Beauty and the Beast, Belle agrees to stay in the Beast's castle after her father steals a rose from his garden. In the 1991 Disney adaptations, which is referenced by Karma, the Beast has until the petals of an enchanted rose fall to find love and be loved in return. Much like the Beast in the 1991 Disney adaptation, Karma is subjective to fits of anger. Karma asks Garlan about his true feelings for Jurien every night they train. In Beauty and the Beast, the Beast asks Belle to marry him every night they have dinner together. Trivia * His favorite dessert are almond cupcake with caramel buttercream frosting and raspberry tea.Twitter post by Dicesuki * Another favorite beverage is apple cider.Twitter post by Dicesuki * He wouldn't date himself.Twitter post by Dicesuki * His favorite flower is the rose.Tiwtter post by Dicesuki * His perfect date involves a charming restaurant, followed by a stroll through the woods at night.Twitter post by Dicesuki * He learned to apply makeup from Delora.Twitter post by Dicesuki References Category:Noble Category:Marchen Category:Cursed Category:Male Category:Main Character